Just a moment
by plustek
Summary: Just my first Story. RR if you like. Would make me happy:)


My first one. RR

He couldn't believe it. Voldemort was dead. Gone. In the end it was easy. Just a spell. Harry was surprised how fast he has vanished. Dumbledore didn't lie when he said that the last fight might be not impressive like the whole war was. A sudden shiver of relief crawls down his spine. Harry starred to the spot Voldemort's cloak was lying. Then he turned around. Did the others noticed?

Suddenly someone aroused in front of him from the ground. Harry saw Pettigrews face which was deformed by disbelief and fear. "My Lord!" he screamed. "Don't leave me behind. Come back." Harry was stunned by surprise. Tears were running down Pettigrews cheeks and he started sobbing and screaming. "NOOOOOOO..." Harry moved some steps backward but Pettigrew caught his eye. His impression changed. The only thing Harry could see now was insanity and hate. "It is all you fault. My Lord would not leave me behind. I was his only faithful servant. The prophecy.... you must die, not him.....he will come back. When I kill you......It is not too late" A maniac smile appeared on his face. "It is not too late," whispering these words Peter took a knife out of his cloak. Harry wanted to run away but he stumbled and fell hard to the ground. He could hear his wand crack. Harry did know that Pettigrew lost his wand before but he seemed stronger and more dangerous even without it. His heart was beating violently against his chest.

"HARRY" The scene froze. Someone gripped Harry, helped him to his feet and pushed him aside. Petigrew shrieked in a high voice and tried to follow Harry. He raised the knife to stab him but the other person stood suddenly before Harry. Pettigrew screamed but the same moment he was hit by a spell from the side, flew through the air and smashed to the ground. "Hold him!" Hermione was running to them, her wand still directing on Pettigrew but it was clear that he wouldn't move anymore. In the first moment Harry did not understand but then he became aware that Pettigrew stabbed his rescuer instead of him. Harry put his arms around the person's waist and sank with him to the ground. He turned the body around and starred in the well known face. "Ron" Harry gasped. Ron's face was covered with dirt and a bloody wound was on his forehead. "Harry, you did it. I watched you. I knew it", smiled Ron. But his voice was hoarse. Out of Ron's shoulder blood was streaming and a sharp smell came from the wound. "Guess it's poisoned. I can feel it" Ron said nearly emotionless.

Hermione sank next to Harry. "Hermione" Ron tried to touch her but his hands started shaking uncontrollably. "Don't move" she said softly "I gave our wand signal. Help will be here soon." She resounds calm but Harry feels her hand grapping his and nearly squeezing it. "We have to stop the bleeding" Harry said but Hermione reminds him that any movement of the knife which was still sticking in Ron's shoulder would cause more damage. "Ron is right. It seems to be poisoned. If we move the knife the venom might be circulate faster in him." After saying this she started to cry. "No, Hermione. We won. Everything will be fine. Maybe you should give another signal. Just in case..." Ron looked up in the sky. "All the clouds, you know." "Okay Ron," said Hermione weakly and walked a few steps away.

"She knows I just want to speak to you. She is such a clever girl. You will look after her? And Ginny. And Mum. Well, all the others." "Ron, you won't die. Not yet," Harry interrupted Ron. Not Ron, he thought. It is all over now. The only one who was supposed to die today was him or Voldemort. Not Ron. It won't be fair. "You are wrong, mate" Ron whispered "And don't blame yourself. You have an attitude for that." he added with a smile "It was my decision. I regret nothing and I want you to know that." Harry just starred at him and all he could manage to say was "Ron, you ...." But Harry couldn't finish the sentence because Ron gave out a painful sound. Blood was dripping from his mouth and his body was shaking like mad.

Hermione sprinted back to them and pushed Harry away from him. "Ron, don't go. Please. Don't go," she was holding Ron in her arms, trying to calm him but without any improvement. Harry stood up. All his insides were ice-cold. He turned around and vomits. Where are the others? Tronks? Mr Weasley? Bill? Dumbledore? Suddenly he heard the sounds of apparating wizards and witches. He looked back over his shoulder.

The scene will never be removed from his memory. Ron was not moving anymore. He was lying still in Hermione's arms. She just looked exhausted at the faces of Dumbledore and Bill. Somewhere in the back another wizard was examining Pettigrew and the cloaks of Voldemort. He was saying something to Dumbledore. But the only words Harry heard were "Ron is dead" from Hermione.


End file.
